Slow Torture
by Aurora528
Summary: Brandon/Stella, missing scene in 'Queen of Perfection', warning: Lemon!


_**Set during the 2 season, right after Brandon and Stella got sucked into the whirlpool in 'Queen of Perfection'.**_

**Slow Torture**

The first thing Brandon heard when he woke up was the sound of rushing water nearby, he opened his eyes and for once was glad for the darkness of the cave. He could see just fine thanks to the glowing crystals that surrounded him, but it wasn't overpowering, just enough to light the room.

He continued to lay on his back, starring at the rocks, far above his head. He thought back to earlier, he remembered falling into the dark chasm... and Stella jumping after him.

He shot into an upward position and looked around. He found her laying next him, her hand still clutched tightly in his.

_Flashback_

_The water was overwhelming as it pushed Stella farther away from him._

_"Stella" he cried out, he swam towards her, but the current was stronger then ever, "Got you" he held onto her arm, he could tell she was getting weaker, but she still held onto him._

_"Hang on" he told her and took out one of Red Fountains many inventions, he aimed it at the wall and a graveling hook shot out of the top, latching onto a rock. Brandon grunted as his arm was jerked forward, but he didn't let go, no matter what, he wouldn't let go._

_"Now you pull that out!" Stella said a little unnerved at the moment, her strength was fading by the second, and her life was in Brandon's hands, literally._

_"I was saving it for an emergency" he defended, he was tired and his arm was really starting to hurt._

_"Good well I think this qualifies as one" she starred at the whirlpool mere feet away from them, she wished for her powers now more then ever, "by the way" she looked at him._

_"Yeah?" he asked, starring back at her._

_"Don't you ever let go of my hand again" she felt him tighten his grip even more, and would have smiled, but they were in a bit of a situation._

_"You got it" he turned away from her, to look for any possible way out of this mess, but there was none. He felt the rope jerk and looked up, the rock, it was crumbling._

_"Great" he said that's when it fell apart and the hook was released, they were now at the mercy of the river. They were tossed into the whirlpool and dragged under water, still holding unto each others hands._

_End Flashback_

"Stella" Brandon whispered, he turned on his side, and placed a hand on her cheek, it was cold, "Stella please wake up".

He closed his eyes and looked down, _'this is all my fault, if I hadn't wondered away from the others, we wouldn't be in this mess'_ he thought sadly.

"Brandon?" looking up he saw Stella's eyes slowly opening, she turned her head and tried to smile at him, but failed miserably.

"Hey! You ok?" he asked softly.

"Yeah, I'm fine, except my hair's a mess, and I'm soaked" she said, sitting up, she looked at the ragging water in front of her, it was a miracle they made it out alive, "Where are we?" she asked, even though she knew he didn't have an answer.

"Don't know, but we should start looking for the others" he told her, and went to get up, but Stella reached out, grabbing his arm. He gave her a confused look, but she just pulled his head down and kissed him, passionately.

It lasted for a long time, but eventually they came up for air, he smiled at her, "What was that for?" he asked quietly.

"For saving me of course" she grinned back and pulled him down for another kiss. This one lasted even longer; he ran his tongue against her lip, begging for entrance, which she gladly gave to him. She fell back onto the ground, her head cushioned by his hand, with him leaning over her.

He pulled away and starred at her, he couldn't believe his luck, she was beautiful. He didn't care that she was heir to the throne of Solaria, never did, he was happy with who he was.

"Brandon, I love you" she whispered, his eyes grew wide, sure he didn't care that she was royalty, but he never in a million years thought he would fall for a princess.

"I love you more then anything Stella, and I promise that as long as there's a single breath left in my body, I will protect you" tears came to her eyes, because it was the truth, she knew he would die for her, and he knew she would do the same.

"You always know just what to say, don't you?" she said softly, her smile growing bigger.

"Yep, and I always keep my word" he lift his hand, the one that was still clutching hers, "You told me not to let go". She laughed and let go of his hand, wrapping her arms around his neck. His lips crashed down on hers, as his tongue explored her mouth. He lowered his head and trailed kisses down her neck as she moaned. The innocent kiss was escalating, but neither of them cared. He captured her mouth again and ran his hand over her open stomach.

Stella didn't care that he was a squire, she may have at first, but then she realized she was in love. Her father would probably disapprove, but she would convince him, I mean Brandon has saved her numerous times, that has to account for something.

Clothes were soon discarded, lying in heaps on the floor, Stella would have usually freaked over that, but at the moment she couldn't care less.

Brandon was now fully on top of her, leaning on one arm as not to hurt her. She had one hand tangled in with his hair, while the other ran along the toned muscles of his back, both were slowly driving him mad, sure he was trained to keep his composer and self control, but this was torture, pure torture.

Here was Stella, fully naked and smiling up at him. He was in heaven, that's what it was, he had died in that whirlpool and was now dead, at least that's what he kept telling himself.

Stella on the other hand was in pure agony, he was teasing her, killing her without even trying. He never stopped at one place, his tongue roamed around her body, while her eyes and hands examined his. You could tell he worked out a lot, he had the perfect body, she would be lying if she said she wasn't enjoying the sight of him completely naked and on top of her.

He took one of her breasts in his mouth, causing her to moan, and her hand to tighten in his hair. It was an amazing feeling to have her pressed up against him like that; he didn't think it could get anymore amazing.

He started to work on the other breast, making her moan even louder.

"Brandon" she whispered, almost begging him to stop teasing her. He lifted his head, starring into her eyes, such beautiful golden eyes that seemed to reflect the sun itself, they looked duller then usual, but he blamed it on the lack of light. She moved slightly and he closed his eyes, groaning, as her thigh made contact with erection.

"Stella" he warned, opening his eyes, she smiled and brushed her hips against his. She had no idea what she was doing to him, what power she held over his very life, he felt paralyzed when looking into her eyes, and every time she said his name it was like breathing for the first time in years.

Stella would give up everything for him, her throne, her life, her heart. She felt weaker then usual, but ignored it, it didn't matter that they were on the ground, or lost in an underground cavern, none of it mattered, just her and Brandon. He smiled back at her and moved his hips above hers.

She braced herself for the pain as he pushed inside her. Tears came to her eyes, but the pain was quickly replaced with pleasure as he pulled back out then slammed back into her. It was an amazing feeling, one she'll never forget, having Brandon this close to her was incredible.

Their moaning echoed through the cave as Brandon continuously thrusted in and out of her. He takes her left nipple into his mouth, playing with it, his tongue sucking it and nipping lightly, she didn't know how much more she could take. He worked his way up and began sucking on her bottom lip.

She dug her nails into his back as their pace increased and their moans become louder. Stella could feel her mussels tighten and release as her climax hit her, Brandon wasn't far behind. Both laid their, exhausted, Brandon exited her, though reluctantly, and sat up, breathing hard.

"Sky's... gonna... Kill me" he said, trying to catch his breath. Stella laughed and stood up, gathering her clothes.

"No one needs to know but us" she changed back into her clothes and yawned.

"Yeah, I guess your right" he smiled at her and threw his clothes back on, "we should probably go find the others" he suggested.

"Too... tired" Stella said as she laid back down on the ground, pulling him with her, "sleep now, search later" she was already half asleep, so he settled down next to her, also falling to sleep.

"So young and in love, isn't that sweet"

**_Hope you liked it, took me a while, this was made because someone requested it, and because I love Stella/Brandon._**


End file.
